Talk:Golf Club
Aw, I was hoping for a sledgehammer or shovel. People! Gear up to add another melee weapon to the stupid list. We've got 3 now.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 01:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I find it funny how the forums have people wanting a "Gulf Clob" from a person called EagleOne (Or something like that). I wonder if Valve got the idea from him. Powers38Talk 04:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think a golf club is Perfect cause a sledgehammer would be hard to swing, and a shovel would be Okay.... Though I want to see the new Graffiti I was thinking about adding a note about the whole "Gulf Clob" bit from the forum.~JokersFlame :Mmm, maybe not now. We try to keep fan names off the Wiki as there can be a bunch of names for stuff. And it's not official and stuff. :/ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So now every common has the chance to be Andrew Ryan. Most importantly, is it a wood, iron, or wedge?--JiNX Bloodfang 12:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Haha! Nah, man, it's Tiger Woods, or possibly even Bill Murray (Zombieland). [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Now before every kill I'll have to go "nanananana....nanananananana...nananana, but only with a putter.--JiNX Bloodfang 10:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be spending the whole level trying to get a whole 'n' one on a zombie, provided there won't be a zombie gopher to ruin it all--FawkesGamer360 01:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Added a couple of pictures to page, but - sorry - I'm not familiar with how to do it properly, so correct it plz) Urik Kane 00:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Now that there are clearer pictures showing the Golf Club and M60, should we get to work with making the logo for the weapons page table? Or shall we wait until it is released and we have perfectly clear ones? I mean, they could just be placeholders for now, I guess. Spatulade 09:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) About the new picture posted on the L4D website.... l4d.com/blog - the just posted something today (4/16/10) and obviously, the picture has to be legit... and if you notice on the balcony behind Nick, that girl in the red jacket, is that possibly... Zoey? So... that means we may see one or more of the survivors, instead of the old thoughts that we would only hear them, not see them. Of course... come to think of it, it could be Rochelle... Pink and Red are so hard to distinguish.... If it is Zoey, this still does not mean that she will definitely be alive (I'm talking about the whole randomized character death), so that theory is still up :) But with this picture, it answers one question and raises many others... like is the bridge behind Nick at the start or the ending of the campaign or both? And doesn't it seem a little too bright to be at night? Hm.... NewbieSim 00:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) The picture is titled worldscollide. I don't know if the user uploaded it noticed (Zoey) and called it this or if it was valve. -''Omnivex'' I think that it might be like, old survivors go other way (they are e.g. other side of the fence or something at the beginning so they can't go with them) and then in finale, they help new survivors from somewhere (shoot zombies from balcony, maybe. Like in picture) And then when they lower the bridge (I think they need to lower some bridge, there is bridge in picture) "AAAAAHHH" One of the old survivors fall down and die. New survivors are saved. ŊυĐε 17:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Golf Club preview image added Masterlegodude 13:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude : Just thought i'd mention that i've added the preview image for the Golf Club : I'm still trying to find the Foot Locker and a good M60 model, i've only found the view model for the M60... : '''Edit: '''I've added the HUD Icon :D